


Let it out

by Redfield



Series: Criminal Minds oneshots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossdressing, Hermaphrodites, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield





	

"Reid? Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked as he skimmed the clip of papers in his hand. The Unit Chief looked over them a fifth time, still not believing what he is seeing. The man standing in front of him gulped and nodded.

Spencer Reid stood in front of him, his hands fumbling over themselves. The young profiler was dressed in a dark green button up shirt, and some snug fitting dark slacks. A muted red tie donned his collar and well used converse's donned his feet. The worn familiar messenger bag rested on his shoulders. The young man had placed his badge and Smith & Wesson model 65 on the Unit Chief's desk wrapped in a felt cover. Hotch felt the felt was pushing it. The minute the "hardware" of an FBI agent was on his desk, Aaron Hotchner's eyes widened as he watched the man slip into a more comfortable state. A light which had never appeared in his eyes… gleamed at him.

"I'm positive. I want this. Besides…Rossi and I have something to tell the team." Reid said, subconsciously placing a flat palm on his belly. Hotch frowned and cocked an eyebrow at the motion.

"You and Rossi?" he asked. The younger agent nodded. Hotch stared at the man, looking for something that would bring harm to his team, his family. He found nothing to trigger suspicion. Locking eyes with his subordinate, he saw no lies or deceit from the doctor. Finally, he sighed and waved his hand to the doorway.

"…alright. You go get Rossi and I'll get everyone else."

"Thank you, Sir." Giving a small nod, Reid turned and left the room. Hotch then sighed and folded his hands together, lacing his fingers. He then looked down onto his desk at the papers resting on the surface.

In bold text, the paper read, "Resignation paper of Agent Doctor Spencer A. Reid of the BAU."

~~~~Rossi's office~~~~

"Knock, knock." Reid opened the door and peered inside. David Rossi was scribbling down note into his report of the latest case. Reid cleared his throat, attracting the older profiler's attention. Looking up, Rossi smirked as Spencer Reid leaned in the doorway, casting his large amber eyes his way. "Reid…Spencer, is everything okay? What wrong?" he asked worried thick in his voice and dark in his eyes as he stood. Reid smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just gave Hotch my resignation papers and told him we have something to say to the team. I told him we will tell him in the Briefing Room. He went and is gathering the others." Reid sighed, leaning against the door. Rossi watched as the thin hands rubbed the soft belly underneath those clothes. The father of the BAU stepped up and wrapped his arms around the younger man. David allowed his own rough hands to clutch the bony hands of his younger partner. He took in the scent of the man he clung to.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked, trailing his own hand down to the smooth stomach of the man. Spencer sighed and leaned onto the man. Rossi stood tall with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried on how the team will take everything. We never keep anything from each other…at least nothing this big." The young doctor then shifted from his arms and stood straight. Rossi smiled and leaned around the man to open the door for the two of them. The thinner male smiled and backed away for him.

"You didn't have to do that." Spencer smirked and strolled out of the room, letting his "true" self slip out and be presented. Rossi took a deep breath and followed Reid to the briefing room.

~~~~Briefing Room~~~~

"Does anyone know why we are here?" exclaimed Morgan. The new agent, Alex Blake, shrugged her shoulders and turned to JJ.

"I don't know either. But Hotch may know." The slim blonde explained. Morgan bit his lip and looked towards the door.

"I think I may know." Garcia murmured.

"oh? Then due explain. What is going on?" Alex asked. Garcia gulped.

"its about Reid and Rossi. Hotch was talking to Reid in his office and then talked to Rossi in his, and then Reid and Rossi met up in Strauss' office. But I'm surprised you did not notice. You three were in the bullpen." Garcia then fiddled with a bead on one of her bracelets.

"could it be that one of the three was involved with the fraternization rule?" Alex guessed.

"…maybe. But Hotch is the straightest man there is. Rossi is such a womanizer, but Reid…he may be screwing around with another agent." Morgan said, arms crossed and staring up at the ceiling.  
"and you are correct." All three flinched and looked towards the doorway. Rossi stood there alongside with Hotch, but it was how Reid was acting.

The younger agent was keeping behind Rossi by three tiny steps, and held a look full of adoration at the founder of the BAU. Spencer wore a v cut light purple shirt that bared his slim shoulders and gave an illusion of cleavage. a knee length dark blue skirt. The skirt was lightly ruffled and had an inch long slit at the side. Morgan sat and crossed his legs as his appendage stood in attention to his friends long slender legs.

"Reid! You look so adorable! But why the getup?" Garcia asked. Reid smiled, his lips shiny with peach lip gloss.

"when Morgan asked about the meeting….well, it's because…I'm leaving the BAU." The was sudden silence.

"WHAT?!" shrieked all the girls. Morgan gave a blank look and stared. Hotch sighed and Rossi was laughing.

"I said I'm quitting. I have spent almost ten years here. Besides, I have my reasons." Morgan shook his head and glared.

"Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Okay…I'm pregnant…" he started.

"WHAT?!" everyone, but Rossi cried out.

"…and its David's."

"WHAT?!" they cried again. Rossi sighed.

"I knocked up Spencer and now we agreed he should quit in order for his baby to grow safely inside him. Oh, and we're married." He stated. Reid smiled and flashed a well-known gold ring.

"when did you two get married?!" squeaked Garcia.

"we have been married for four months since last night. I have been pregnant for five." Reid explained. Garcia sniffled and then wailed.

"WHY DIDN' YOU TELL ME?! I COULD HAVE PLANNED THE WEDDING! I COULD HAVE HELPED!" she wailed as she began to use an old case file to smack Reid on the head. The younger agent yelped and tried to escape. JJ grabbed the file from the other blonde's hand and held her back. Blake was up next to Reid, soothing him.

"this is why we did not ask you! You blew it out of proportion! We both wanted a wedding with little hassle, so we just invited my mother and father, who were actually supportive. My dad paid for our honeymoon and gave me away. My mom threatened to castrate Rossi with her pencil if he did anything wrong."

"she would do it too you know." Rossi stated, humor lacing his words.

"and Rossi invited his mother and a few of his relatives. But the reason we did not invite everyone was because you all had things more important than me, so we left you alone." Reid explained, resting his hand on his still flat belly.

"wait a minute… why does Morgan not look as surprised as us? He flipped when Reid said he was pregnant…but still seems calm about it." JJ mentioned. Garcia, Blake and Hotch turned to face the dark skinned male.

"Oh. Well, you see…. I knew he was gay, not like he was hiding it. And also…I knew he was able to get pregnant." He said, waving his hand as if it were nothing.

"besides, he told me when we were on one of our first cases."

~~~Flashback~~~

Morgan groaned with boredom as he sat in the hotel room. The team had just finished a hard case (Gideon is still in the picture and so is Elle, Garcia is not in the picture.) and the newest agent, a Dr. Spencer Reid, was fidgety until he came up to their room. Morgan had the drawn the short straw on staying with the new guy. Right now, said agent was pacing around on the floor, muttering something in French.

"Hey, Doc, why don't you chill a bit? The case went okay, the killer is caught…why are you on edge?" the more brawny agent asked. Reid flinched.

"i…have my reasons." He whispered. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"well, you better get them sorted out of Gideon will expose them to light." He murmured. The skinny male flinched and shook.

Spencer gasped as he stiffened. With more speed than the dark skinned agent realized, the young 22 year old man stood and made a rapid dash to the restroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Morgan's curiosity grew, also making room for worry. He stood.

"Hey, Kid? Are alright in there?" he asked, lightly knocking on the pseudo-wood. The door creaked open a sliver.

"can you…get into my bag and hand me the case inside?" he asked, embarrassment heavy on his words. Derek cocked an eyebrow. But he did as he was told.

The case was a flimsy looking fabric bag. It had a zipper at the top and was lightly colored purple with odd swirl marks over the thing. The case held a few objects he knew what they were, but could not remember.

"here." He said and slipped the case through the crack of the doorway.

"…thank you." Reid whispered and closed the door. Morgan sighed and began to get ready for bed when the door creaked open again.

"Umm…agent Morgan?" Reid mewed.

"yeah?"

"can you hand me a bundle of my clothes from my go bag. It's the one labeled 'third week.'" He asked. Derek rotated his shoulders.

"sure." He replied. Opening the younger's go bag, he let out a whistle on how tidy it was. There were eight bundles of clothing folded and rolled and lined neatly in two rows. Spying the one that was labeled "third week", Morgan picked it up and handed it to the waiting arm of the thin male. Reid thanked him again and closed the door. Morgan decided to stay next to the doorway in case the new guy needed him again.

~~~~an hour later…~~~~

Morgan was snoring lightly by the way when Reid stepped out. He was dressed in dark stiff slacks and had a baggy dark shirt on. His feet were bare and the faint whiff if a powdery yet familiar scent woke up the buff male.

"huh? Oh, is everything alright?" Morgan yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Reid was blushing, and folded his palms together in front of him.

"…do you want to know what was going on?" he murmured. Derek sat up straight.

"damn right I want to know." He growled. Reid whimpered and shifted as he sat down on the bed. Morgan took in his posture.

Reid was sitting, no problem there. He sat on a couple of pillows and wore dark slacks and seemed very edgy. Morgan knew these signs, but in his sisters. the thin man was also trembling and looking up at him like a terrified kitten.

"Agent Morgan…" Reid started.

"Derek. Call me Derek. Or just Morgan." He interrupted. Spencer smiled and continued.

"…you do know that I am a bit more different than others correct?" Morgan nodded.

"and you wont judge me for what I am right?"

"depends…what are you?" he asked. Reid gulped and shivered.

"…I'm a hermaphrodite." Morgan blinked. Once…twice.

"….what?" Reid sighed.

"I have a fully functioning uterus, vagina and ovaries, as well as functioning testicles and penis. I'm a female and a male." He stated.

"WHAT?!" Morgan shouted, standing erect on the bed.

"…I thought you said you won't judge me." Reid whimpered, bowing his head. Morgan stopped and stepped beside the male, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"whoa, sorry there. I was surprised on what you said. This must have been a huge ordeal for you, and I kind of botched it." Reid smiled at the apology.

"it's fine…but, you're not disgusted?" he asked. Morgan smiled and shook his head.

"Hell no. it just makes you more unique. I just have to make sure you stay safe much more often." He joked, flashing a huge grin at the smaller sized male. Spencer smiled and somewhat snuggled with the senior agent.

"…thank you." The young chestnut haired man gave a rather cute smile.

"You're welcome. We are a team Pretty Boy."

"Pretty boy?" Morgan shrugged.

"I was trying to find a nickname for you, and that one fits…" Spencer grinned at the explanation.

"…also because when I went through your stuff, I found a pair of silk panties."

"MORGAN!"

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Awww…." The girls crooned. Hotch rolled his eyes as Morgan and Reid blushed. Rossi yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall. Just five more hours.

"…Reid wears silk panties?" Hotch asked. Reid blushed a furious red.

"really? That's all you caught on?!" he exasperated, throwing his hands into the air with dramatics. Hotch sighed.

"I'm a man. I just had to ask. So…what color?" the Unit Chief said with a large grin on his usually serious face.

"HOTCH!"

"…they were a creamy blue." Morgan blurted.

"MORGAN!" Reid was blushing rather deep. Rossi let out a chuckle at his flustered "wife." Spencer puffed out his bottom lip.

"even my husband laughs." He whimpered, letting his eyes go large and letting out once unshed tears. JJ, Garcia and Blake swarmed him.

"oh Reid baby…we're not laughing." Blake hushed, keeping her voice low.

"yeah, he had no right to laugh, and Morgan and Hotch had no right to talk about your underwear." Garcia added, making the young man flare red again.

"Morgan and hotch don't know how hard it is to be a woman."

"but the three of us know how it feels to live with them." Rossi stated, face blank.

"hold on though…how did you find out about Reid?" the tech kitten asked. All faces, minus Morgan and Reid, turned to face him. Rossi hesitated and backed up a step. He was chuckling nervously.

"oh. Uh… it was kind of like Morgan's but…more, crude."

~~~~Flashback~~~~

David Rossi sighed as he watched his subordinate rearrange the contents of his go bag for the third time. After the fourth time, he snapped.

"Reid, I think everything is accounted for! Are you going to shower or not?!" he snapped. Reid cringed and gathered his bathing supplies as meekly as he could.

As he shuffled to the bathroom, the skinny genius failed to notice he dropped a small zipper bag. Rossi's interest peaked as he glanced over the bag.

"Why does Reid have a woman's toiletry case with him?" he thought as he picked up the familiar object. The case was full. He couldn't resist. Stealing a glance over to the bathroom, steam rolling out from above the door, he took a deep breath and unzipped the bag. A deep red blush heated his face.

Inside the seemly innocent bag were several clean tampons and sanitary pads. A circular packet of birth control pills rested inside.

"Rossi, have seen a…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the startled senior agent dropped the bag and the contents rolled out over the floor.

"Reid, I was about to ask the same thing." He said. The towel clad Reid flushed and glared at his comrade. Ignoring he sudden chill of the room, he grabbed a few of the objects and the pills and slammed the bathroom door. Rossi blinked.

"What just happened?" he asked himself, settling down onto one of the twin beds in the room. There was a knock on the door. Sighing, the 55 year old Italian stood and walked to the door. The groaned as he glanced at the man in front of him.

"What do you want Morgan?" he sighed. The Dark skinned agent was scowling at his teammate.

"These walls are not very thick." Rossi winced.

"You heard?" Morgan nodded, arms crossed.

"Yep. Now…what did you do to piss Reid off? He is very temperamental this time of month, so what did you do?"

"This time of month? Are you saying that Reid's a girl?!" Rossi cried out, shock on his face. Morgan smirked and bullied his way into the room. He sat on the bed and broke out laughing as he saw Reid hygiene products strewn across the floor.

"So…you know."

"KNOW WHAT?!" he cried out. Derek's eyes widen.

"Wait…so you don't know? Then why did you say you would bunk with Reid today?" asked the former cop. Rossi looked up with surprise.

"I did not know Reid was a girl!" he cried. Both older agents failed to realize that the focus of their conversation was standing by the wall.

"Um…guys?" Morgan stopped before he could speak and turned to face his friend.

"Hey, pretty boy. I heard Rossi found out about you." He asked, humor laced his voice like smooth honey. Said youth blushed.

"Um…he doesn't know. All he found were my products that he was snooping around in!" snapped the younger agent, who was now flaming mad once more. Rossi lost it.

"WHAT DON'T I KNOW?!" he shouted. The occupant of the other room banged on the wall and shouted at them to "shut the fuck up!" Morgan grinned and Reid blushed harder.

"Well, Rossi. Those products, the female toiletries…they're mine. I use them."

"For what?" the older man asked.

"For when I menstruate."

"So…you are a girl?" Reid flushed and shook his head.

"No. I'm actually genderless. I have a proper functioning uterus and ovaries as well as testicles and a penis." He explained. Rossi held a blank look.

"…what?" Morgan snorted and shook his head.

"What he is saying is…he is both a man and a woman." Reid nodded.

"I'm a hermaphrodite. I can actually get pregnant and have a natural birth."

"…." Rossi paused. Morgan grinned, all teeth.

"Wait for it…"

"….WHAT?!" Morgan and Reid laughed. Rossi fainted.

~~~~end flashback~~~~

Rossi was blushing as he recited his tale. Reid and Morgan were sharing a sly and knowing grin. Hotch was holding his stomach and had a hand over his mouth. He was trying to suppress his laughter. The BAU girls were not so sly. Garcia was letting out her joyous cackle as Blake snorted and JJ howled. Rossi was muttering in Italian.

"are all the men on my team nosy?" Hotch moaned, drawing the attention of all eyes.

"…myself excluded. I actually have a life I'm trying to live that does not hover around snooping through my partner's stuff." He growled, cheeks flushing a pink color.

"now that is solved…but how did you start dating Reid?" asked Morgan. He wanted to hear this part. Reid smiled slyly and glanced at Rossi. David sighed. This was one memory he wished he could rewrite.

"well…"

~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"I'm done. Anyone want to go out for a beer?" Morgan asked as he leaned back in his chair, his inbox, usually full of files and reports, was empty.

"Ooh! ME!" cried Garcia as she exited her little "bat cave."

"Of course, how could I forget my lovely sweetness?" flirted the dark man.

"How could you my chocolate Eros? You can never leave behind your techno goddess." She flirted back. Alex Blake rolled her eyes. Reid giggled behind a folder and ducked as an eraser came flying pass his head. He let out a friendly shriek as Morgan chucked another one at him.

"Behave children or 'mom' will come out and scold you." Teased JJ. Morgan flashed her a seductive smile and stood from his seat. Stretching stiff muscles, he glanced up at Rossi's office.

"I wonder if he wants to come." He asked himself.

~~~…..~~~

Morgan knocked on the door to his supiour's office. There was no reply.

"Rossi?" he called. No answer. Hotch stepped out of his office and called down to the bald agent.

"Rossi left early today. There was some sort of get together his editor set up. He won't be free until late at night." Hotch said, holding his cell to his ear as he waited for Jessica to answer the phone.

"Damn. Oh well, the fans come first…" he muttered. As he walked down he noticed Reid standing and getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going pretty boy?" he asked. Spencer squeaked and smiled as he saw his friend.

"I'm not going out for drinks. Its Friday…I have something I do every Friday. Looks like you have all the girls tonight." And with that, he took off before he could ask any more questions.

"…oh well. More for me." Morgan shrugged and went to grab his stuff.

~~~~Convention~~~~

Rossi sighed as he sipped his scotch.

"I'm going to kill my editor…" he grumbled. At the so called "get together" his editor had thrown, his so called "I'm your friend! Just let me handle it! Its good publicity!" had ditched him five minutes into the event. Sighing, he downed the rest of the drink.

"David Rossi?" whispered a very sweet and soft voice from his right. He looked up and felt his poorly neglected manhood stir awake.

In front of him was the hottest woman he met so far. She had shoulder length curly hair, a medium honey color. Her eyes were a creamy hazel, and big! He could get lost in those warm orbs. She was tall, a bit taller than him and had such long slender legs. Chest was a bit small for his taste, at least a b cup. The woman's outfit was a short length blue dress that stops just inches at her thighs, which he noticed were quite plump and perfect for him. The dress hugged her hips and waist, making her lean form stand out even more, and her perky butt seem so spankable and perfect. Her makeup was perfect, enhancing her natural beauty instead of covering it. Light pink lipstick painted her lips and black mascara made her already long eyelashes seem fuller. A light waft of sweet perfume graced his senses. He moaned as he took her in.

A silver and black choker encrusted with blue crystals decorated her throat. At her feet was a pair of three inch black heels, a dark blue stone on the toe of each shoe. A tiny little purse hung off her shoulder and a small black booklet peeked from the little bag.

"That's me. But you know my name…may I ask for yours?" he asked, laying on the charm. The woman smiled and sat delicately in a chair across from her "idol." Rossi's libido began to stir.

'I'm so getting laid tonight!' he thought.

"I'm called Spencer." She answered. Spencer was holding a tiny cup of champagne and was sipping at it, occasionally glancing at the older Italian.

"Spencer? That's an odd name for a beauty such as you." He smirked.

"It's a universal name. I don't find it odd. I find it…alluring." She purred, puffing her chest out a bit. David smirked at the action. She was trying to seduce him.

"Alluring huh? May I get a last name, fair Spencer?" he asked. Spencer flushed and hid her smile behind a hand. A glint was in her eyes.

"…it's Reid."

"Reid…REID?!" he shouted, drawing attention to the two. The super-hot woman he was coming on to was actually his very androgynous coworker! Spencer nibbled his lip.

"SHH! You are making a scene, David." 'She' whispered. Rossi huffed.

"I'M MAKING A SCENE?!"

"Yesss…. Look around you!" He hissed. Rossi did, and blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't lying. Almost everyone in the room was staring at him and his mystery "woman."

"Uh…Sorry everyone. Just a misunderstanding." He sat down. Reid was still sipping his champagne. Rossi motioned for another scotch…a big one. A triple shot with a kick.

"Why are you wearing a dress?! And makeup?!" he hissed, voice low. Spencer closed his eyes in thought.

"I always wore a dress on Friday ever since I found out my condition. Once a week I would go and stroll the high class bars and see how many numbers I can get before I leave and find someone to hook up with. Every now and then I would get someone who likes what he sees and we fool around for the night at a good motel. I just thought that you would like me better if I was dressed as a girl. You never seemed to like being around me." Reid murmured, gently twirling his flute in his hand. A slight sad look overcame the…rather cute man.

"Wait…who said I didn't like you?"

"No one. Your actions did. For some apparent reason, whatever I did made you more and more displeased with me. Today when I tried to give you those papers you asked for from Archives, all you did was glare at me and told me to leave you be. So I decided that I would try to approach you as I would any guy I find appealing." He explained, taking another sip of his alcoholic drink. At the same time he rubbed his nicely toned thigh up to the midpoint of his crotch. David gulped and worked hard to keep his legs shut.

"Oh geez, I never meant to…wait, you think I am appealing?" the older profiler asked. Spencer smiled.

"Of course. I thought you were so very handsome that I wanted to get you to like me. You seemed to like certain facts, so I tried to find everything I could so I can at least amuse you. I guess my tactics failed." He said with an empty laugh. The flute was empty and Reid placed the empty glass onto a nearby table.

"Damn…and I was trying to push you away."

"Push me away? Why?"

"Because…I, I liked you. A lot actually." He stammered. Reid's eyes widen.

"You liked me? But you don't anymore?" he asked, tears beginning to appear in his hazel eyes.

"No…" Reid stood to leave. Rossi grabbed his arm. "I don't like you anymore! I'm in love with you!" the older man exclaimed. Reid froze, shock written on his pink lips and cheeks.

"You are in love with me?" he whispered, keeping his head down and hair in front of his face. Rossi nodded.

"I am in love with you. But I never approached you because for some reason! Morgan was nearby. He made it clear that I was not to hurt you in anyway. That included asking you out. Possessive bastard." He muttered. Spencer smiled.

"Rossi?"

"David…we are not on duty here."

"Very well, David? I was then wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Rossi stiffened. Noticing the movement, Spencer tugged his arm out of the other man's grip. David acted quickly.

"Spencer! I do want to go out with you, sorry about the reaction. I was shocked that you would want to go out with me. I'm almost three times your age, I'm an asshole, and our job is into consideration. Fraternization rules were established because of me. I don't want you to lose your job."

"David, I love you. So much I love you. But I can always find another job if the time comes. The BAU needs you, they don't need me that bad." The younger male proclaimed.

"We don't have to announce anything right now. Let's just go on our date and work from there." Rossi replied. Spencer smiled and curled into the author's arms. A perfect fit.

"Okay."

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Aw…" the girls exclaimed. Hotch rolled his eyes and Morgan gagged humorously. The latter got a smack on the head from his boss. Reid and Rossi laughed.

"…you went through his stuff?" Hotch asked. Rossi turned red.

"Just drop it."

"Hmm…nope." Hoch grinned, ear to ear, with amusement at his friend. Morgan smiled and walked over to his longtime friend.

"Listen Reid, if anything goes wrong…call me. I'll miss you when you leave." Reid teared up and stood to hug the man he grown to call his older brother.

"I'll miss working here, but I guess the BAU was not absolute for me. I'm too gentle for this work. I would have burned out long ago if I was not strong." Rossi overheard and came up behind his "wife," wrapping his arms around the lithe male.

"You are so strong. You came into the BAU, and helped develop a new way to seeing a geographic profile, you stood by your comrades in their time of need and you defeated a drug habit which would have made a normal agent become consumed by the addiction." He murmured, sneaking his hand to rub the soft abdomen which held his unborn infant.

"And on top of that, you'll be the mother to our beautiful baby. How many men can boast about becoming a mom?" Spencer giggled.

"Not much."

After two hours of farewell's, goodbyes, and "if you hurt him, I swear to god...'s", Spencer Reid drove away from the BAU and waited at home for his husband. As he entered the doorway, a loud booming bark greeted him at the door. Mugsy, David's Chocolate Labrador, came skittering across the polished wooden door to greet his master's mate. The champion bird dog let out a "woof" and wriggling his hind end in glee.

"Hello Mugsy. Where you a good boy?" cooed the young "bride." The dog yipped and nosed the pregnant man's belly, taking the scent of the unborn child.

Spencer sighed and gently pushed the dog away and walked into the foyer to put away his coat and shoes. He dropped his weathered bag onto a chair and sat down in another.

"I did it. I resigned from the FBI…now what?" he wondered. Edgy with unspent energy, Spencer stood and walked up into his and Rossi's bedroom.

The bedroom was big. At least, large enough for a settee, a California king sized bed and canopy, an entertainment center holing a 50'' flat screen and large fluffy dog bed, a three mirror dresser and makeup stand, and a bassinette with a canopy. A built in walk in closet was settled a few feet from the doorway to the master bathroom.

The bed was neatly made and laced with silk sheets. The silk was a rich red and purple, with dark green patterns. The canopy draped with curtains, also silk, and was red and purple in color. A special remote made the curtains open and close in waves. Reid loved the bed. Rossi did when his lithe lover decided to be seductive.

The bassinette was big enough for their unborn baby and a few small plush toys. Spencer bought a tiny plushie puppy while Rossi bought a duckling and grey kitten. A folded green velvet blanket lain on a tiny silk pillow with embroidered petals around the seams. A handmade infant nightie rested in the center of the bassinette, pressed and clean. The mother to be smiled and pressed a hand to his stomach. A soft firm knot, no bigger than walnut, pressed against his skin. He marveled on how this tiny knot, this fetus, was growing safe and sound inside him.

Finished with checking on the baby's bed, Reid stretched and walked over to the walk in closet. He stripped out of the red dress and removed the soft penny loafers, leaving only in a pair a women's panties and a fitted matching bra. The panties were a light blue with a rhinestone rose in the front center. The bra had a rose pearl between the cups. The pantie cups his male genitals and made them seem like those to a woman.

Walking into the closet, he sifted through his side of clothing. Almost all were female clothes.

"no. no…That one is too tight now, this is too much for winter, this one is too see through…ew, why did I buy this one? YES!" Reid shrieked and pulled out a dress he deemed perfect. It was a simple slip of a dress. Black, short sleeved and coming down just under his rump. White nylons hug his thighs and were held up by lacy garters.

The nylons hugged his legs and made them seem longer than they already were; the dress hugged his form, but remained loose enough for breathing and comfort. The dress also showed off his forming baby bump. A black choker with a blue heart in the center finished it off.

"I hope David gets home soon. I can't wait." He giggled and walked down to the kitchen to" tidy up" the place before Rossi returned, but let out a short yelp as he almost tripped over the dog in front of the door. All the lab did was raise his head in annoyance.

Mugsy! You jerk!" he exclaimed. Mugsy groaned and gave him a soft "ruff!"

~~~~Two hours later…~~~~

Rossi pulled up into the driveway of his mansion. He spotted the piece of junk of his partner's so called car near the front. Stepping out of the vehicle, the Aged Italian grabbed a small suitcase full of files and other paperwork and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by the smell of something wonderful being cooked. He licked his lips.

"Spencer! I'm home!" David called out. A loud clambering of noise and skittering came from the kitchen. The source of the noise was bolting around the corner and barking all the way. The agent barely had time to prepare himself as the large powerful barreled into him and made him fall.

"MUGSY!" he shouted, pushing the hyper dog off of him, a faint laughing was heard in the background.

"HAHA! Very funny Spence, you are lucky I love you." He grumbled. More laugher. Sighing, Rossi picked himself off the floor and walked in to the kitchen. He stopped as he took in the delicious sight in front of him. Reid was bent over, his perky rump forming a heart in that revealing "sex on heels" of a dress as he pulled out a pan of seasoned chicken thighs with roasted garlic and potatoes. Sage stuffing was cooking on the stove top. Fresh cut romaine lettuce sat in a bowl along with slivers of carrot, onion, and apple. Croutons and seeds rested on a platter on the side. A bottle of sparkling cider was chilling in the sink.

"Welcome home." Spencer purred, making Rossi lunge at his lover. Spencer squealed and squirmed from his grip. Frowning, David picked up a wooden spoon and gave his lover a swift smack on his rear. Said lover shrieked as the utensil made contact.

"You tease." He smirked, rubbing the now stinging bottom as the younger partner whined and pressed himself back onto his palm.

"now that you are home, you can spank me all you want." He purred, making Rossi swat him a bit harder with the spoon. Reid yelped wriggled his pinking rear at his husband.

"no more Spencer. I don't want you to be too hurt for some… 'playtime'…in our room later." He grinned as the younger male pouted and stood straight.

"I know. Dinner's ready. Can you get the plates?" Spencer asked. Rossi smiled and went to set the table. Reid was quick as he loaded the plates with the yummy food and carried them to his lover, who was getting two flutes from the cupboard for the cider.

"Let's eat." David said, love and laughter reflecting as he looked at his sexy lover.

"Well, here's to…fuck it, here's to our bond." Spencer chirped, as he raised the flute.

"May it last more than a thousand years." Rossi finished and took a sip of the cider. Spencer smiled and took of a sip.

"wow…where did you learn to cook like this?" Rossi asked as he finished a bite of the chicken. Spencer swallowed a bite of the salad.

"I like to cook. When I was not going out at bars looking for dates, or with the team or you…I'm at home, cooking and making new improvements on common recipes. When I'm done I usually give the finished product to one of my neighbors." He explained. Rossi smiled and took another bite. He moaned at the flavor.

"well, you won't have to be doing that anymore. It'll be nice coming home and finding a good, home cooked meal waiting for me. Along with my slightly nymphomaniac husband who is hungry for some Italian delight." He purred. Spencer blushed and wriggled in his seat. They finished their dinner with sexual energy coursing throughout the meal.

When they finished, Rossi stood and gathered the plates. He gave some of the leftovers to Mugsy, who waited next to his bowl of gourmet dog food.

"Now…may I ask for dessert?" he grinned. Spencer slightly closed his eyes, and started up to their room, swaying his bottom at the man.

"It involves chocolate, whipped cream and cherries." He purred. Rossi was quick on his feet and scooped up his lover.

"Why are we down here then?" he growled, cupping one of the pregnant male's firm buttocks. Spencer through back his head and laughed as the door closed behind them.

~~~~Four months later~~~~

David smiled as he watched his now very pregnant husband rock in a chair next to the fireplace in their den. Spencer rubbed his large stomach and was counting softly to himself. Every now and then he would pause and frown as he pressed lightly on his belly. Mugsy was whining and seemed to be pacing by the door. Outside, a slight flurry dusted the ground with thick dry flakes.

"Mugsy? Have to go outside?" Rossi chirped at the dog. Said hound paused and basically grumbled at his master.

"I'll take that as I no." the chocolate lag snorted and continued on with his pacing and whining.

"Oooh…." David sat up straight as Spencer clutched his belly and slightly folded in half. Mugsy stopped his pacing and stared at the younger male.

"Spencer! Il mio amore, what is it?" he panicked, Reid let out a gasp and stood straight.

David! Get the car ready!" he cried out. Mugsy let out a howl and then tried to herd his master's mate to the master bedroom.

"Mugsy! Back off you Maledetto cane! Spencer! Is the bag in the car?"

"Ahhh! Yes!" he shriek as the muscles in his stomach rippled as the infant's body moved lower. The lab let out another deep howl. He began to scratch at the doorway and was nosing Spencer towards the door to the closet. Last minute realization dawned on the pregnant man. He chuckled despite his long awaiting pain.

"Mugsy… No, no. I have to go somewhere else to have the baby." Spencer crooned to the dog. The Labrador whined and placed his wedge shaped head on Spencer's belly. He whined once more.

"Spencer? You ready?" David called, his coat on and Spencer's ready. Spencer hurried as quickly as he can down the stairs as quick as he could. A strong contraction rippled through him. A sound similar to a bursting water balloon made him pause. Reid moved a bit quicker. David was helping ushering him into the car.

"Ooh!" he winced. "Yes! Let's hurry! My water just broke!"

~~~~Next Morning~~~~

David Rossi walked around the hospital suite as he bonded with his day old daughter. Spencer smiled as he sat up in his bed.

"Our little Elena Wren Rossi. She's finally here." The proud father whispered.

"And it only took ten months of her inside me and seven hours of labor." Spencer said, mirth and sarcasm in his tone. Elena whimpered and began to squirm. Sensing the distress, Spencer smiled and held out his arms for the baby. Rossi placed tiny Elena in his "wife's" arms as if she were made of spun glass.

"She's probably hungry." The younger murmured, as he undid his gown and eased to infant onto his milk filled nipple. The infant girl whimpered and latched on, suckling with rigor. Spencer grimaced at the feeling of being sucked on by his newborn.

Tiny Elena was born with thick hair. Her small head was nicely covered with ringlets of curly jet black hair. He eyelashes were long enough to cast miniature shadows on her cheeks. She was born plump and healthy, with a moon shaped birthmark on her left shoulder.

"David…she is so beautiful." Spencer whispered. Rossi smiled and gave his "wife" a gentle kiss on the brow.

"She reminds me of Snow White, skin as pure as snow, and hair black as night." Spencer frowned at the comparison.

"She better not gets married to a 21 year old male when she's seven." Reid growled with spite.

"Knock, knock. "Both parents looked up at the door. Rossi casually stepped in front of his family and Reid held the baby a bit tighter and closer to his breast. . Alex Blake chuckled at the sight.

"I came to see how the baby and new mother is." She said. Spencer calmed rather slightly.

"We are fine. Blake, say hello to Elena Wren Rossi, our baby girl." Whispered the weary mother. Alex took in a breath as Elena unlatched from her dame and yawned. A few gentle pats on the back from her dad and she let out a milky burp. All three adult chuckled as she shook with mild shock from her expelling of gas. Rossi chuckled and handed the baby back to her fussing mother.

"May I?" she asked. Reid nodded and handed the baby to the lady doctor. Alex rocked slightly as the baby started to fuss. Elena scrunched up her nose and sneezed. Alex and Spencer chuckled and Rossi full out laughed, but toned down a bit as Elena began to whimper and whine from the noise.

"Where is everyone else?" asked the older agent. Alex looked up from the baby Rossi's rosy face.

"They are finishing up the latest case and are on their way here. Garcia went with them. I stayed because I wanted to be there as both you two welcomed this little cutie into the world and as I tended to my husband who returned from duty on temporary leave." She explained. Rossi nodded in understanding, as he too was a Veteran. Alex then turned her head to Spencer, who was deep in thought. Which is not new.

"Thinking about having your own someday?" asked Spencer.

"I wish…but I can't. I have the BAU to work for, I travel a lot, and my husband is gone a lot as well. Also…I'm sterile. No babies for me." She whispered and sad smiled on her lips. Reid nibbled his bottom lip, then perked up.

"Hey, Alex? Would you like to be Elena's godmother?" Blake sat up, wonderment in her eyes.

"Spence? Are you sure?" both Rossi and Alex asked. The younger nodded.

"And Hotch can be the godfather." Rossi snorted

"He already looks like one." He muttered, earning a laugh and a glare from the other two adults.

"Then it's settled. You shall be Elena's godmother as Hotch is the godfather. I'll ask him when he arrives." Reid stated. Rossi nodded and leaned over to kiss his lover.

"That sounds like a plan." He said. Alex smiled and rocked the baby.

"Yes it does." Elena yawned and snuggled close to the female agent.


End file.
